


Daddys here

by Get_Hitched



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_Hitched/pseuds/Get_Hitched
Summary: From that one scene we all know, when sam goes to bates motel and norman asks "looking for me." And theres this huge amount of sexual tension and norman looks him up and down with the sex eyes and HOLY FUCK(I got carried away there.)
Relationships: Norman Bates/Sam Loomis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Daddys here

"Looking for me?"  
"Yes i was actually. Wifes taking a nap and i can never keep quiet enough not to wake her. So i thought id lock you up for a bit to talk."

\------------------------

Normans back made contact with the wall with a resounding thud that made him cringe a little, Sam didnt think much of it.   
"No..w-wait."  
Norman gasped, an intake of breath that seemed loud in the silence of the office, eyes shooting open and mouth gaping.  
Sam palmed the hardening cock through his trousers,he had to admit, he was impressed that such a small, thin man would have such a large member.

A frail moan slipped through Normans gaping mouth, as his closed his eyes and lifted his leg to wrap around Sam, who was pulled closer by the shift in position, moving his hand away so it didnt get trapped, he instead ground his own erection against the other mans, who mewled quietly and grasped onto him, brown locks tickling his neck and his head slumped.

*im only doing this for Lila.* 

Samuel reminded himself this, repeating the phrase like a matra of denial, focusing on this once sentence, as the smaller man, whimpering slightly, rutted against him, soft motions allowing not much friction. Norman smelled sweet, like chocolate, fresh linen and books, and all at once, with a groan that shook his chest, Samuel gave in, grasping the Normans lithe hips and grinding him furiously down onto his own hardening dick.  
"A-AH mmHmn."   
The noises he made were delicious, sam decided, and felt an overpowering urge to swallow them down, so he did just that, Normans moans and whines becoming muffled by Sams own mouth as he kissed him deeply, unfazed by the hands trying to push him away and get him closer at the same time.  
"A-hnn please. I need M-more nngh!"  
"Need what, baby, tell me what you need."  
"I need t-to cum. T-touch me. Please AHH NGHah!"  
Obeying the smaller mans wishes, Sam slid one hand between their juttering bodys and into Normans jeans, the other male, now close to screaming, hands fisting and pressing against the angles of the walls, head thrown back, both legs wrapped around Sams middle, a grimace of pleasure on his face, jumped at the contact with his cock,   
"G-God Please......d-daddy!"

Hold up.

Sams eyes snapped up to where Normans face had went bright red with shame, although he continued to rut into his hand, subconsciously trying to chase is orgasm. 

"What did you call me?"

Norman wouldnt look at him, face pointed down toward his own leaking cock, Sam twisted his wrist, teasing just under the edge of the mushroom head, and Norman shot up, hands scrabbling for purchase, cum shooting out of the swollen head of his dick, as he thrust himself forward, rutting against the fabric of Sams shirt, moaning and whimpering and crying with his orgasm.

"You didnt answer my question."

Sam repeated the action and grimaced when Norman screamed with genuine overstimulation, panting and crying, tears streaming down his face, no longer a virgin then huh?

"I c-c-called you d-daddy. I honest-tly didnt mean t-to."

"No no baby. Its alright. Daddys here."


End file.
